


Press

by chibimono



Category: Booster Gold (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex with Clothes On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster comes back from a mission in misery. Ted wants to share his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press

He found him sitting in the corner of the timelab, sitting on some dusty boxes with his face buried in his hands, his suit in tatters and his goggles a smashed mess beside him. When Ted called his name, he looked up, his expression lost and pained until he noticed Ted standing at the hall entrance.

“Hey,” Ted said softly, frowning as he looked over him for injuries from a distance.

Booster swallowed hard. “Hey.”

Ted crossed the lab to Booster, sitting on a box beside him. “Did the world end?”

Booster hung his head, shook it. “Not quite,” he said softly, his voice hoarse.

“So... you gonna be okay?” Ted asked, venturing a hand on Booster’s shoulder.

“I... yeah,” Booster nodded, letting out a shuddering sigh.

Ted moved his hand till his arm was around Booster’s shoulders. “Talk to me, pal.”

His lip trembled, his face just shy of crumbling, and then he was crumbling against Ted, into his arms. “Ask me later,” he said from where his face was buried in Ted’s neck, his breath as hot as his tears.

“I hate your missions,” Ted whispered, running his fingers through the hair at the top of Booster’s cowl. “I hate that Rip won’t let me go with you.”

“Bad enough I feel like crap,” Booster muttered against Ted’s throat, pushing himself further into Ted’s arms. “Don’t need you feeling like crap, too.”

Ted snorted. “I can feel like crap all I want. How are you going to stop me?”

Booster grunted.

“See? You can’t do a thing,” Ted accused gently.

“God, who would want to feel like this?” Booster whined, his arms winding around Ted and holding on tightly to his shirt, pulling like he couldn’t get close enough.

Ted breathed through the crushing feeling in his chest, wishing it was coming from Booster holding him so tight and not the feeling of his own heart. “Maybe I would. But you’d never let me.”

“I’d never do that to you,” Booster mouthed against the collar of Ted’s shirt. “I would never...”

Ted’s fingers move from Booster’s hair to the edge of his cowl, where he could pull it back from Booster’s face, off his head. “If it made you feel better...”

“Maybe I like being miserable,” Booster breathed against Ted’s jaw, his nose pressed to Ted’s ear. “Maybe I like how it aches...”

Something a little like frustration welled up in Ted, and he laced his fingers into Booster’s hair to gently tug. “Just hurt me, already...”

Booster whimpered, a quiet sound that rippled down Ted’s spine, as he touched Ted’s face and tilted it into a crushing kiss. Ted opened for him without hesitation, taking all that Booster was willing to offer with the hot press of his lips. He let Booster push him back against more stacked crates, let Booster practically climb on his lap, let Booster push into him further. His arms wrapped around Ted, one hand digging roughly into his shoulder and the other combing back into Ted’s hair, threading through the not quite curls at the back of his scalp. And Booster just pressed and pushed against him, as if the only way he could share this pain he was feeling was to crawl into Ted’s soul. And Ted would let him, as his own hands pulled at Booster, fingers grabbing at Booster’s back and hips. He devoured Booster’s kiss, sucked and nipped at whatever Booster gave him, wanting it, him, everything.

Booster broke away to breathe, Ted’s name a whimper on his lips, and Ted wasn’t ready to let him go. He growled, pulling Booster in closer, leaning in to bite at Booster’s neck. He wanted to hurt him, just a little, anything so Booster would feed it back to him in the crush. And Booster moaned, his hips bucking, and Ted never thought agony could feel so good. Ted nipped again, and Booster’s back arched, a gasp loud on his lips in their little corner. Ted’s fingers were going to leave bruises with the way he dragged Booster’s hips down against him and he rolled his own hips into Booster, pushing against Booster. Only for Booster hug him tight about his shoulders, holding on, and press back. They rocked and writhed like that, with Booster gasping moans against Ted’s ear in time with his grinding, a rhythm he was quickly losing. Ted only worked faster at his own pace, mouthing a dark mark onto Booster’s neck and not caring if anyone ever saw it.

A shudder ran through Booster, his breath hitching on a keening moan, and Ted groaned, clutching at Booster tighter, knowing he had Booster coming in his own battle worn suit. A subdued whimper of Ted’s name thrilled up Ted’s spine again and he was done himself, muffling Booster’s name at the hollow of his throat.

And still they didn’t let go, but maybe they didn’t hold on quite as tightly. Booster sagged against Ted in exhaustion, all energy and misery drained from him. They needed to clean up, maybe even talk about this, but Ted didn’t care at the moment.

“Rip can never, ever know we did this in the lab,” Booster mumbled against Ted’s shoulder, his breath hot and looking to stir something inside Ted again.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Ted said sleepily, and he could feel Booster press a smile against his neck. “Feeling better?”

Booster sat back on Ted’s lap with a sigh. “Maybe...? I guess.” He shrugged.

“That’s not very convincing,” Ted reached out and touched the mark he made on Booster’s neck. He watched Booster practically curl into the touch. “Convince me.”

Booster stood up on shaky legs and pulled Ted up to stand with him. “I’ve got to get out of this suit so you can repair it... Help me?” He gave Ted a tiny playful smirk, a welcoming warmth in his dark blue eyes. Ted gently pushed Booster in the direction of the hall, toward his makeshift bedroom, and let Booster take his hand and pull him along.


End file.
